


Treinta Frases Que Resumen Lo Nuestro

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque no es algo que no se puede resumir en una frase, se necesitan como mínimo Treinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treinta Frases Que Resumen Lo Nuestro

** Treinta frases que resumen lo nuestro **

**001\. Hielo.**

 _¿No es así, Bozo?_ No puede evitarlo, es más fuerte que él. Es una especie de mecanismo de autodefensa, alejar a las personas que quiere para no salir lastimado. Sin embargo, cuando Hank le lanza una mirada tan fría como los glaciares, Alex no puede evitar pensar que de todas formas está saliendo herido de todo esto.

 **002\. Secreto.**  

Los labios de Hank se convierten en una fina y pálida línea. Alex juega en el patio de la mansión con Sean. No puedo decírselo a nadie (mucho menos al rubio), pero su Mr. Hyde interior ruge, enajenado en celos, cuando Banshee (o Mystique, o el Profesor o Magneto) pasa demasiado tiempo con Havok.

  
 **003\. Espejo.**  
Del otro lado del espejo le devuelve la mirada un veinteañero rubio, de ojos celestes y sonrisa gamberra. Sabe que podría tener a cualquier chica a sus pies si lo quisiera. Es una pena que a la única persona que le gustaría tener a sus pies es un chico y que, para colmo, piensa que es un imbécil.

  
 **004\. Tintero** **.**  
Hay muchas cosas que a Hank se le quedan en el tintero. Gritarle a sus padres que los odia por rechazarlo, agradecerle a Charles y a Erik el haberle dado una familia, decirle a Raven que la quiere sólo como una amiga, pedirle perdón a Sean por no hacer bien los cálculos para sus alas. Exigirle a Alex que deje de destruir su autoestima.

  
 **005\. Nostalgia.**  
(Muchos años en el futuro, Alex estará limpiando su antiguo cuarto en la Mansión X y encontrará una vieja foto. No podrá evitar formar una sonrisa nostálgica, viendo a dos chicos charlar animados, con un maniquí en llamas en medio de ellos)

  
 **006\. Sepia.**  
Charles le da una copia a él y otra a Alex. Esa mañana Hank había supervisado él solo el entrenamiento del rubio. Por suerte, Havok había acertado sin problemas el objetivo. Alegres, los dos jóvenes se habían puesto a charlar sobre lo dominada que tenía la situación Alex, cuando Sean entró con su cámara y les tomó una foto. Hank sonríe. Va a conservarla.

  
 **007\. Olvido.**  
No puede hacerlo. Quizás nunca lo haga realmente. La imagen del avión incendiándose y sus padres haciendo que él y Scott salten siempre lo perseguirá. Aunque quiera, nunca podrá olvidarlo. Es extraño, pero lo único que lo tranquiliza las noches que sueña con eso, es levantarse e ir a ayudar –molestar– a Hank en su laboratorio.

  
 **008\. Travesura.**  
Raven se cubre la boca con una mano intentando, sin mucho éxito, ocultar su risa. Hank sonríe levemente, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras Sean no para de reírse tirando en el suelo. Alex habla furioso con Charles y Erik, el primero en una situación parecida a la de su hermana, el segundo riendo sin problemas. Alguien ha cambiado el shampoo de Havok por tintura rosa. Que Hank haya sido el encargado de reponer la perfumería esta semana es una mera coincidencia.

  
 **009\. Mordida**.  
Están discutiendo. _Como siempre_ , diría Raven. Están discutiendo y tras un _Pie Grande_ de parte de Alex, Hank grita un _¡Muérdeme!_ Y ya sea por la furia del momento u otras cosas que no hace falta indagar, el rubio realmente lo muerde. La pelea termina de inmediato, cada uno yéndose rápidamente por dónde vino. De todas formas, la marca redondeada y roja le dura dos días en el cuello a Hank

 

 **010\. Corsé**.  
No es que Hank sea estúpido. Es decir, es un _genio_ , por supuesto que no es estúpido. Sabe que el que Raven le haya pedido que le ate el corsé es otra de sus tácticas para seducirlo. Hank aún no ha reunido el valor suficiente para decirle que no le gustan las mujeres. De todas formas, lo que no entiende el castaño, es por qué Alex se enfada tanto. Con un nudo en el estómago, se pregunta si al rubio le gustará Raven.

  
 **011\. Tempestad.**  
Es como luchar contra una fuerte tempestad. Esos sentimientos que lleva dentro, esas ganas de besar a Hank, de abrazarlo, de morderlo. Alex está cansado de luchar contra si mismo. Por eso se deja llevar por la tormenta y acorrala a Hank en su laboratorio, haciendo a un lado sus temores y besándolo con fuerza.

  
 **012\. Lujuria.** **  
**En otro momento, Hank se avergonzaría de los ruidos que salen de su garganta. _Sísísísí, Alex, másmás_. La coherencia que suele tener lo ha abandonado y en lo único que puede pensar es en las manos del rubio sobre su cadera y como el chico embiste contra él. No es la primera vez que tiene sexo, pero casi que es mejor así. De todas formas, el temor de como seguir cuando acaben con esto, le nubla un poco el placer del momento.

 **  
 **013\. Pies.**  
** Ha pasado una semana desde que se acostó con Hank en su laboratorio y no han hablado desde ese momento. McCoy abandonó rápidamente el lugar cuando terminaron y a lo largo de la semana lo ha estado evitando. Alex sabe que es todo su culpa. No puedes atormentar a una persona por sus pies y su mutación, para luego tirártela como si nada. Es un imbécil.

 **  
 **14\. Sangre.**  
** Duele. Mucho. La sangre resbala por su mano y los cortes en ésta arden de una forma atroz. _¡¿Qué mierda pasó?!_ Alex irrumpe en su laboratorio gritando y a Hank lo atraviesa un escalofrío. _Se me resbalaron los tubos de ensayo,_ murmura, esquivando su mirada. El rubio suspira y se sienta a su lado, tomando su mano y manchándose la ropa con un poco de sangre, para luego agarrar los vendajes sobre la mesa. En silencio, venda su mano. Hank imagina que es la forma del rubio de pedirle perdón.

 **  
 **015\. Poema.**  
** Están recostados en su cama, besándose. No es una situación caliente, ni nada, pero es agradable. Se siente bien, correcto. Perfecto. Alex no había sentido tanta paz en años. De hecho, es algo cursi la situación. Sus manos recorren la espalda de Hank, mientras que las del muchacho juguetean con el borde su remera. Quizás por estar tan ensimismados, es que no notan cuando alguien toca la puerta. La cara de Sean es un poema cuando los encuentra así y ellos no pueden evitar reírse con ganas.

 **  
 **016\. Caballo.**  
** La idea fue de Raven. _Si seguimos aquí encerrados, enloqueceremos._ Así que ahora se encuentran paseando a caballo por los terrenos de la mansión. Hank abraza aún más fuerte a Alex, mientras este ríe. El primero esconde su rostro en la espalda del rubio. Es una suerte que se hayan dividido de a dos, porque estos animales le dan mucho miedo. Cuando su caballo comienza a galopar, suelta un chillido y se abraza más fuerte a Havok.

 **  
 **017\. Estropicio.**  
** _Lo siento, yo… no pude controlarlo. Lo… lo siento._ Alex se siente fatal. El laboratorio de Hank está destruido, las notas sobre el antídoto para las mutaciones externas en las que estaba trabajando arden junto al resto de las cosas. El castaño respira de forma pesada sin mirarlo. Todo es su culpa, si tan sólo hubiese podido controlar mejor sus poderes… _No es tu culpa._ Beast le sonríe, algo triste, para luego tomarle la mano.

 **  
 **018\. Lirios**.  
** La idea fue de Raven. Al menos, Hank va a echarle toda la culpa a ella. La muchacha quería darle “más vida” a la mansión, por eso terminaron poniendo jarrones con flores en cada pasillo, cuarto o lugar pseudo habitable que encontraran. Un estornudo de Alex lo devuelve a la realidad. _No te preocupes, tú no sabías que soy alérgico a los lirios._ Sí, bueno, es verdad. Pero tendría que haber preguntado antes de llenar el cuarto de rubio con ellos.

 **  
 **019\. Medias**.  
** No lo sabe, pero hay un montón de cosas que no llegará a terminar. El rompecabezas gigante que estaban armando los seis juntos, el auto que estaba reparando junto a Sean, la carrera como profesor en la que se había inscripto por insistencia del profesor. No lo sabe (ninguno lo hace), pero mientras sube al Blackbird está dejando un montón de cosas a medias. Luego de esta misión, nada será igual.

 **  
 **020\. Atardecer.**  
** _Yo te quiero de mi lado._ Esto no puede estar pasando. Hace dos horas todo estaba tan bien y ahora… Alex toma su mano y Hank se traga el sollozo que punga por salir de sus labios. Erik acuna el cuerpo de Charles mientras todos los miran, expectantes. El Profesor sonríe con tristeza. _Yo también te quiero de mi lado. Pero no si eso significa convertirnos en homicidas._ Erik cierra los ojos con fuerza y, cuando los abre, Hank siente que mucho ha cambiado. _Está bien._ El Sol se pone en el horizonte y ellos vuelven a casa más rotos y más unidos que nunca.

 **  
 **021\. Sábana.**  
** Cuando era pequeño – antes del accidente, antes de descubrir los poderes – solía hacer eso. Esconderse entre las sábanas de su cama cuando algo le daba miedo, cuando estaba preocupado. Ahora, él y Hank se besan bajo las mantas, huyendo de la realidad por un rato. No es lo mismo (al fin y al cabo, creció y ahora sabe que son sólo sábanas), pero por un rato funciona.

 **  
 **022\. Bufanda.**  
** Él es un hombre de ciencia, de teoría, de mecánica. _Me gusta, en serio._ Por la sonrisa que tiene Alex, realmente parecería que le agrada. _Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero…las artes manuales no son lo mío._ La bufanda más angosta de un lado que del otro que le ha regalado a Alex lo demuestra.

 **  
 **023\. Anillo.**  
** _Sí. Yo…Alex, sí._ No es una verdadera propuesta, al fin y al cabo no pueden casarse realmente. Pero, ¿a quién le importa? Sean ríe, Raven aplaude, Charles sonríe y Erik niega con la cabeza. _Sí, Alex, sí._ El anillo pertenecía a su madre (lo único que le queda de ella) y parece correcto que ahora lo lleve Hank.

 **  
 **024\. Gotera.**  
** Están reparando una fuga que tiene el techo. Sean nunca había visto un martillo antes, Raven no deja de repetir que _esto no es un trabajo de damas_ , Alex se queja de los otros dos y él se pregunta por qué Charles y Erik no los están ayudando. Tiene que prometerle mucho sexo a Havok para que no mate a sus amigos.

 **  
 **025\. Subterráneo.**  
** El bunker es su lugar seguro, su santuario. Le gusta ir solo, muchos años en confinamiento solitario han hecho que no se sienta cómodo en compañía de otras personas durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo desde hace un par de meses, sólo se siente realmente seguro si Hank lo acompaña.

 **  
 **026\. Perdón.**  
** Cuando despierta, está abrazado a Alex en su cama (suya, de ambos). El rubio duerme tranquilo, descansando después de una larga misión. _Buenos días._ Murmura Havok, abriendo perezosamente los ojos. Y Hank finalmente lo perdona. No se había dado cuenta que aún guardaba algo de rencor dentro suyo, pero ya no más. _Buenos días._

 **  
 **027\. Hambre.**  
** Hank le está preparando el desayuno, como todos los días. Por eso no entiende la risa de Mystique. _Muchachos, dejen de parecer un matrimonio de años._ El le saca la lengua y comienza a comer sus panqueques. Al fin y al cabo, tiene hambre y su pareja cocina genial.

 **  
 **028\. Carne.**  
** Es la primera noche en su nuevo departamento y Hank supone que eso que está en su plato es algún tipo de carne. Alex mira la comida, culpable. No, la cocina no es lo suyo. _Vayamos a comer a la Mansión, seguro que el Profesor nos guardó algo._

 **  
**029\. Obsesión.**  
** A Alex le preocupa. Esa obsesión insana de Hank por encontrar una cura para su mutación externa. Hank es perfecto como es, pies deformes y todo. (Lo que no admite es que Hank es su propia pequeña obsesión).

  
 **030\. Monstruo**.

 _No eres un monstruo. No lo eres, no lo eres._ Le repite Alex, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Intercala besos con esa frase, deslizándose por su cuerpo, desde su cabello hasta los pies. _No eres un monstruo. No lo eres, no lo eres_. Y, por primera vez, Hank realmente cree no serlo.


End file.
